I watched
by Aria DC al Fine
Summary: I watched you as I cried my eyes out, my heart breaking and my soul dying, but I kept on watching. I watched them all. Hermione’s soliloquy. One sided HPHG and HPDM SLASH implication


A Harry Potter Fanfiction

I watched 

Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance

Rating: PG

Synopsis: I watched you as I cried my eyes out, my heart breaking and my soul dying, but I kept on watching. I watched them all. Hermione's soliloquy. One sided HP/HG and HP/DM SLASH implication.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Male/Male implication, Drama and Foul Grammar.

Status: Unbeta-ed One-Shot

----------------------------------------------

I watched.

I watched you as the two of you got together.

I saw you sending goofy looks at each other when you thought noone was looking. Holding hands when you were walking together. I heard the double meanings of your insults, the dirty teasing in-between the swearing.

The war was almost on its peak when Draco came to Dumbledore and declared his allegiance for the Light. His Slytherin friends left him almost immediately. We three came to forget out past brawling and become friends, Ron following closely behind us.

At that time, neither of us had known what would happen in the future.

You two were such good actors. It took me months to figure the relationship up. I had my suspicions, but I wasn't too sure.

And I watched. I watched as the two of you tried to act indifferently towards each other.

Months passed.

The war was over. We managed to make it through the war and heal our mental and physical scars. Ron surprised us by marrying Padma. But I was happy, happy of him. And so were you.

I watched. I kept on watching.

I had been loving you since ever. Loved you more than words. Loved you more than anyone could ever thought of. I knew that you only thought of me of a female best friend. And so I never do anything. I stayed at the back and watched.

Our Dream Team drifted apart. Ron was busy with his family. You disappeared to noone-knew-where, and I was busy with my work – or rather – I tried to busy myself with my work, so that I wouldn't think of you. I even tried to start a relationship. But I could never succeed to forget you and this feeling I harbored for you.

One particular day you came to Ron and I and told us about your secrets, about the hidden relationship between you and Draco. About your silly breakup, about the stupid misunderstanding that torn the two of you apart. Ron got past the shock and comforted you before his concern about his own family overwhelmed our friendship and left you with me.

I was hurt. Of course, I had had suspicions about the whole thing, but to actually being told about that was different. And I was hurt at the fact that you two chose not to tell me, your female best friend, about it on the beginning. I was hurt at the fact that you two didn't let me help you. At the fact that Draco and you didn't trust me.

But I kept on watching.

I watched. I watched. I watched as you broke down. I listened as you told me how happy you were when you were with him. I listened as you told me about your shared moments. I listened at the love poems. I listened as you told me how much he meant to you. I listened as you wished that the stupid misunderstanding had never happened. I listened at your everyday ranting.

I watched. I watched you, loving him with your heart as I cried my eyes out, my heart breaking and my soul dying from being unable to have some of your love, but I kept on watching. I watched them all.

I tried to make the two of you meet again, and I watched as you settled your problem. I watched as you made up with him. I watched as you two became together again and congratulated you at your matrimony ceremony.

I still loved you. Loved you so much that it hurt. But I managed to cease the love. Day by day. Some nights I woke up crying at the fact that you wouldn't love me, but the next day I accepted it and moved on with my life.

The two of you were perfect together. Blond and Brunet. Pale and Tanned. Elegant and Clumsy. So opposite of each other, but completed each other at the same time. You were the only one who could make Draco smile, and Draco was the only one who could make you whole. You two were happy together. And I was happy to see you happy.

So I kept on watching. I watched as the two of you smiled happily at each other.

I watched.

--------------------------------

_You made my world gray...but I couldn't complain. I only watched._

A/N: This is a stupid, sappy, and an unneeded fic that only takes up space, really. A real account of my life nonetheless, written as a HP fanfic. I tried to say it in words if I were Hermione; and Draco and Harry were my friends, Harry being the one Hermione loved. Well, despite my own bad opinions about it, review please, just to let me know whether I have been right about my own fic or not.

Love,

Kuroneko89


End file.
